Caótico Encuentro
by Kai-Dancel
Summary: Una muy irritante visita,no esperada, aunada a una invitación que no puede rechazar se convertirán sólo en el principio de su "Suplicio…"...1827...
1. Reunión

**Caótico Encuentro**

_Kai-Dancel_

.

..

**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** UA / Universo Alterno.

.

..

* * *

><p>Reunión<p>

..

.

Sus orbes se posaron en la puerta de su oficina, una vez que percibió una muy pero muy molesta presencia detrás de ella, frunció el ceño al escuchar la irritante voz del herbívoro comprobando que no se equivocaba. Ese estúpido herbívoro estaba allí. Lo sabía, aun antes de que su secretaria lo anunciara, sabía que era así. Sus manos se tensaron arrugando un poco los documentos que sostenía. De todos los días que pudo haber escogido para molestarlo, tenía que ser justamente hoy, el día que tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Suspiro recargándose en el respaldo de su cómodo sillón, dejando los documentos en su fino escritorio de caoba. Pronto seria anunciado y aun cuando le dijera a la herbívora que no le dejara pasar, el herbívoro se colaría hasta su oficina y expondría el motivo de su visita no sin antes molestarlo un poco, y después de que aceptara sus muy ridículas peticiones o lo mordiera hasta la muerte, se marcharía. Sin embargo hoy no contaba con esa última opción ya que la carga de trabajo era mucha, ni quiera podía disponer de 5 minutos para encargarse de él. Tomo los documentos nuevamente de su escritorio leyéndolos, optando por ignorar al estúpido herbívoro y terminar rápido con su trabajo.

Pronto el pitido del teléfono le indico que su secretaria no había podido contenerlo, y que el herbívoro entraría en un par de segundos. Sustrajo el auricular escuchando rápidamente las escusas y disculpas de su secretaria. "Yo me encargo" susurro colgando el aparato. Segundos después la puerta fue abierta con fuerza. Mostrando a un joven rubio sonriente.

-– ¡Kyouya! –– saludo con exagerada alegría -al menos para Hibari- deteniéndose hasta llegar frente a su escritorio. El aludido alzo la vista frunciendo el ceño, sin embargo volvió su vista a los documentos, ignorándolo.

El joven rubio frunció el ceño, inflando sus mejillas, intentando transmitir su molestia con sus infantiles gestos.

––– Mou Kyouya… eres muy cruel… yo que me tomo la molestia de venir a visitarte ––– reclamo tomando asiento frente a Kyouya.

–– Ya te lo dije herbívoro. Tus visitas no son bienvenidas –– respondió sin alzar la vista de las hojas de papel que sostenía. El rubio suspiro, su "amigo-discípulo" nunca cambiaria –– Ahora, si no quieres ser mordido hasta la muerte márchate –– advirtió levantando la vista, viéndolo con furia, dándole más peso a sus palabras.

Dino volvió a suspirar. Su amigo no cambiaba ni siquiera cuando éste ya estaba al mando de las empresas de su padre, seguía siendo el mismo chico solitario renuente a estar rodeado de gente. Ni siquiera cuando la situación lo demandaba buscaba algún método para faltar y evitar el contacto con las "manadas". Sonrió amargamente, era doloroso verlo solo. Siempre haciendo las cosas sin necesidad de alguien más…

–– Te dije que te largaras herbívoro –– repitió irritado, firmando un par de documentos antes de voltear a verlo, indicándole que iba en serio. Dino sonrió.

–– Vamos Kyouya, ni siquiera he dicho por qué he venido –– comenzó para luego desviar la vista al ver a su amigo tomar más documentos del montón que adornaba su escritorio.

Kyouya no respondió, se dedico a ignorarlo, después de todo no se iría hasta exponer la causa de su "grata" visita. Dino volvió su vista a Kyouya al ver que no respondería decidió explicar su motivo.

–– Veras… quiero que conozcas a una linda chica –– al oír lo dicho por el molesto herbívoro Kyouya elevo su vista frunciendo aun mas su ceño, declinado de inmediato su "loca" petición –– vamos Kyouya, esto es también por el bien de las empresas Hibari, la chica es la heredara de los Vongola, si te llevas bien con ella no creo que Iemitsu-san ponga peros a los negocios –– argumentó esperando que aceptara con aquella simple explicación. Aunque sabía que el menor de los Hibari era el más difícil de convencer.

Kyouya siguió con su tarea, ignorándolo olímpicamente. No negaba que la idea de expandir su empresa era fascínate. Los Vongola eran una empresa con gran prestigio. Pero pasar su valioso tiempo con una molesta herbívora, no era su forma de hacer las cosas.

–– No estoy interesado en convivir con una molesta herbívora –– respondió tomando mas documentos. Dino sonrió, sabía que sería difícil pero lo convencería, así tuviera que estar todo el día moliéndolo con lo mismo, lo haría.

–– No es molesta, de hecho es tímida, reservada, y muy educada. Una muy linda chica que estaría dispuesta a ser tu esposa si se lo pides, después de todo en un futuro no muy lejano debes tener a un heredero… –– sus palabras fueron convirtiéndose en un débil susurro. Bien sabía que ese comentario podía llevarlo a una prematura y muy dolorosa muerte, no obstante era divertido de vez en cuando sacar a Hibari Kyouya de sus casillas y aun cuando había dicho lo ultimo muy bajo sabía que Kyouya lo había escuchado perfectamente.

Hibari bajo los documentos, ahora eran claras las intensiones del molesto herbívoro. En ese momento no le importó desperdiciar cinco minutos para morderlo hasta la muerte. Bajo su vista abriendo el cajón a su lado izquierdo el cual sabía contenían sus amadas tonfas y sin demorar un segundo las sustrajo mientras el herbívoro seguía exponiendo más de sus "absurdas" razones. Se levanto dispuesto a callarlo y sacarlo a golpes de su oficina sin embargo sus acciones y pensamientos quedaron abruptamente detenidos al escuchar la última y posiblemente el as de Cavallone.

–– Tus padres están de acuerdo. Además ya invite a Tsuna-chan no puedes dejarla plantada, tus padres se enojarían…–– oh, sí. Para su desgracia Cavallone no tenía límites cuando se trataba de "convencerlo", sabía a la perfección mover las piezas sin que se diera cuenta de sus planes, sólo hasta que era demasiado tarde… Aunque bien podría rehusarse. No era una opción, sí su padre se enteraba de ello, su molesto hermano tomaría el mando de aquella empresa que tanto trabajo le costó adquirir. Bien podría conseguir otra, pero el tiempo que tardaría, los papeles, y el dinero invertido, no era poco para que se deshiciera de la empresa que por derecho le pertenecía, sólo por declinar una "convivencia". Guardo sus armas, pensando un poco las cosas. El herbívoro sólo pedía que fuera y hablara un poco. No era algo tan difícil, una reservación en un restaurante elegante. Una mesa lejos de todos los molestos herbívoros o alquilar todo el lugar para entablar una pequeña conversación, y él conservaría su empresa, sus padres serian felices, y posiblemente obtendría además un excelente trato con los Vongola.

–… –– elevo su vista, mandándole una mirada amenazante, dejándole en claro que le haría pagar muy caro sus acciones. Cavallone sonrió, interpretando esa mirada asesina y su silencio como un "si".

–– Ya reserve el restaurante. La hora y el lugar están aquí anotados, se puntual Kyouya. No quiero que la linda Tsuna-chan espere. Además sabes que es de mala educación… ––

Hibari simplemente observo el papel que coloco Dino frente a él, leyendo el contenido para después seguir con su trabajo. Sin prestar atención en las palabras de Cavallone.

–– Y recuerda debes de ser educado con Tsuna-chan. Ella es muy tímida, no la asustes –– recomendó antes de levantarse al ver que "su amigo" ya no prestaba atención a sus palabras.  
>–– Bien me retiro, nos vemos Kyouya –– y dando media vuelta se despidió.<p>

Hibari simplemente alzo su vista viendo como la puerta se cerraba detrás del molesto herbívoro. Suspiro llevándose sus dedos a la nariz, sosteniendo su cabeza con ellos.

¿Cómo demonios había terminado así su día así?… se preguntaba mientras volvía a leer aquella tarjeta en su escritorio o quizás la cuestión más correcta era… ¿por qué demonios había aceptado salir con esa herbívora?... Tsk... Maldito Cavallone…

.

..

.

Continuará…

.

..

* * *

><p>Comentarios: Bien antes que nada, este fic surgió de un Yullen que aun no me decido publicar en está pagina.<br>Sobre los otros fics que tengo pendientes los publicare a partir de la próxima semana. He tenido muchas dificultades, muy poco tiempo y algunos problemas, por lo que decidí publicar este fic que tenía escrito mientras.

En fin espero que sea de su agrado.


	2. Cita

**Caótico Encuentro**

_Kai-Dancel_

.

..

**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Advertencias:** UA / Universo Alterno.

* * *

><p><strong>Cita<strong>

..

.

Frunció el ceño, molesto… ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a la molesta herbívora?... O ¿A caso ésta no se presentaría?... Suspiro tratando de calmarse y recordar el porqué había aceptado aquella "cita sin sentido" que había planeado el estúpido de Dino.

Sonrió de lado, esta vez no se salvaría de su furia. Ni siquiera la interferencia de su padre le ayudaría al molesto Cavallone de ser mordido hasta la muerte. Elevo su mano haciendo un ademán con ella, captando la atención del mesero.

Había esperado suficiente, era claro que no se presentaría. Quizás también mordería a la lenta herbívora en su momento, por atreverse a plantar a un carnívoro. Pero primer debía asegurarse de que el heredero de los Cavallone recibiera su merecido. Como disfrutaría mordiendo a Dino…

El mesero acudió a su tenue llamado, obedeciendo la orden que le dio apenas se acerco, entregándole rápidamente la cuenta de té que había ingerido. Tomó la hoja echándole un rápido vistazo ante de sacar dinero de su billetera y entregárselo. El mesero se inclino ligeramente dándole las gracias antes de retirarse. Hibari simplemente se levanto, caminando hacia la salida. Sin embargo cuando iba a cumplir con su cometido "algo" se lo impidió o más bien un herbívoro muy estúpido se atrevió a empujarlo al entrar al establecimiento, obligándolo a detenerse, aumentando su enfado; tal vez un poco de calentamiento no le vendría mal pensó y dando media vuelta saco una de sus amadas tofas no obstante, antes de que pudiera acertarle algún golpe las palabras que el herbívoro le dirigió al recepcionista le detuvieron en seco…

– Disculpe busco a la joven Hibari Kyouya – informo al recepcionista que asintió bajando su vista en la lista de reservaciones.

Hibari apretó sus puños, bajando la tofa, hasta que estos palidecieron, mientras una vena se hacía presente en su frente. "La joven Hibari Kyou" Sin duda alguna mordería hasta la muerte a ese herbívoro por tal osadía. Pues era claro que a él lo buscaba, no existía ningún herbívoro más en Namimori que se llamara de esa forma…

– Hibari Kyouya… – susurro el recepcionista un poco desconcertado; buscándola nuevamente. El chico simplemente observaba al joven recepcionista, esperando que no tardara mucho, llevaba más de quince minutos de retraso sólo esperaba que la joven Hibari le disculpara.

– Tienes agallas Herbívoro – sonrió de lado posicionando su mano en el hombro del joven. Éste volteo al sentir la mano de Hibari sobre él – para referirte de mí de esa forma – prosiguió afilando la mirada.

El chico solo parpadeo desconcertado, tratando de analizar lo que pasaba. Hibari por su parte lo observo por un momento antes de elevar su tofa con la intención de golpear esa tez blanca y dejarle un bello moretón en esos enormes ojos cafés que le veían fijamente. Por su parte el joven de alborotados cabellos castaños frunció el ceño no sabía porque de repente aquel joven quería golpearle, ni siquiera le conocía.

Hibari sonrió de lado; el herbívoro le veía molesto, al parecer no comprendía muy bien el asunto, pero estaba consciente de sus intenciones. Sin mediar palabra elevo su tofa y sin imprimir mucha fuerza; su adversario después de todo era un herbívoro y por la complexión que tenía, parecía muy débil. Sin embargo antes de que el frio metal asestara en la cara del joven, éste lo tomo, aferrando su mano derecha a éste.

Los parpados de Hibari se abrieron ligeramente, al ver que había detenido su ataque. No era tan débil como creía. Sus labios se curvaron e ignorando el semblante y grito del recepcionista, volvió a atacar con la tofa libre.

El castaño no esperaba que éste le atacara de nuevo; intento tomar la tofa como lo había hecho antes, pero esta vez no pudo detenerla, sin pensarlo soltó la tofa que mantenía agarrada con su mano derecha, tomando con las dos manos la tofa, impidiendo que ésta le golpeara de lleno en la cara.

– Wao – susurro Hibari, al ver que el herbívoro no era malo. Una pequeña sonrisa surco sus labios. Ahora más que nunca quería morder hasta la muerte al chico.

– No sé por qué quieres golpearme – afirmo el Cataño, frunciendo el ceño, para luego suspirar – Pero ahora estoy ocupado – declaro, soltando la tofa antes de volver su vista al encargado, que le veía con miedo – ¿La joven Hibari Kyouya? – pregunto, con calma.

Hibari frunció el ceño, al parecer el herbívoro no le había escuchado antes, bajo su mano guardando la tofa, decidido a tomarle del cuello, pero se abstuvo al cruzársele una mejor idea y de paso confirmar sus sospechas.

–_Tsuna-chan_ – llamo Hibari, tratando de confirmar sus dudas y estas fueron corroboradas una vez que el herbívoro volteo dedicándole una mirada confusa. Así que ese era la tal "chica" que quería que conociera. "La" heredera de los Vongola… Era un chico; De tez ligeramente morena, de enormes orbes chocolate y cabellos caobas. Elevo su tofa, aquella idea de que él era chica claramente había sido idea del herbívoro de Dino, después de todo a él también le había dicho que Tsuna era una chica. _"Perfecto"_ ahora tenía más de una razón para morder al herbívoro, sonrió, después se encargaría de Dino.

– ¿Tsuna-chan? – Repitió confundido Tsuna, es que él… giro observando al recepcionista que paso saliva con dificultad.

– S-Solo hay registro de un Hibari – confeso. Tsuna volvió su vista al joven frente a él...

"_Un"_

Ahora comprendía, sin la necesidad de que el recepcionista terminara_, _porque el joven frente a él estaba tan molesto. Llevo una de sus manos a su frente, mientras un largo suspiro salía de sus labios, tenía que disculparse, aun cuando no era del todo su culpa, debía hacerlo.

– Yo… – se detuvo, esquivando el golpe de Hibari – Espera – poso sus manos a la altura de su pecho pidiéndole a Hibari que parara, éste le ignoro continuando con su ataque, logrando asestar esta vez en el abdomen del menor en estatura.

Tsuna tocio, colocando su mano en su vientre, y sin poder evitarlo se hinco. Su rostro reflejaban el inmenso dolor que sentía. Hibari sonrió antes de volver atacar cuando vio al menor levantarse, sin embargo se detuvo al escuchar al recepcionista.

– Deténgase o llamare a la policía – pidió acercándose a Tsuna, que aun inhalaba con dificultad, intentando ayudarlo y es que al ver que las cosas se habían puesto feas, el recepcionista no tuvo más opciones que intervenir, al ver que el castaño había sido derribado.

Hibari frunció el ceño, sin embargo a regañadientes guardo sus tofas, deteniéndose, no porque el recepcionista se lo hubiera pedido ni porque le temiera a la policía. No. Se detuvo al notar a las personas que comenzaban a reunirse a su alrededor.

– Hn – musito dando media vuelta, de cualquier manera sus ganas de pelear con el herbívoro habían desaparecido; luego saldarían cuentas. Ahora tenía cosas más importantes, como morder hasta la muerte a Cavallone Dino por engañarle y gastarle una muy mala broma, que quedarse allí.

– E-Espera – pidió Tsunayoshi. Hibari le ignoro, siguiendo su camino, con solo un objetivo. Morder al menor de los Cavallone.

El castaño suspiro, al ver que Hibari salía del restaurante desapareciendo de su vista

– ¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto el recepcionista, preocupado. Tsuna asintió.

– Ya estoy mejor, gracias por preocuparse – sonrió, inclinándose ligeramente antes de salir del restaurante. Tenía que disculparse, si la información que Dino le había dado era correcta, ese chico era el heredero de los Hibari, dueño de varias empresas.

Suspiro al salir y notar que el pelinegro no se encontraba cerca. Busco su auto y una vez dentro su rostro se relajo, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar intensamente. – Hiiiiii…. – chillo abrazándose con sus manos el pecho. _"Eso fue peligroso…"_ se recargo en el asiento. Tratando de calmarse. Por un momento pensó que el joven azabache no se detendría. Suspiro, gracias a la intervención del recepcionista, no recibió más golpes… sin embargo… bajo su rostro, ocultando su mirada que se torno oscura

– Reborn va a matarme – musito recargando sus brazos en el volante, reposando su cara sobre ellos. No quería, pero debía disculparse. Ciertamente le tenía más miedo a su loco tutor que al heredero de los Hibari y si se enteraba como había ido la "cita que había tenido con "la joven" Hibari Kyouya" sinceramente no sabía lo que le haría, pero estaba seguro que no sería nada bueno. – Maldición – mascullo por lo bajo. Debía encontrar lo más pronto posible a Hibari Kyouya.

.

..

Continuará

.

..

* * *

><p><strong>Comentarios Finales:<strong> Creo que todos imaginaron al igual que Hibari que nuestra querida Tsuna-chan seria una chica "?!" y al leer la continuacion se llevaron una gran impresion, imagino. No podía advertirles de que Tsuna no sería chica por qué? pues porque éste fic fue creado así... jejeje... Esa era la idea principal de crear este fic, por eso no puse que fuera ser Yaoi ni afirme en el summary que Tsuna seria femenina... y como siempre lamento mucho la demora...

Corte el capitulo aquí, para las que no les gusta el Yaoi/ shonen-ai, no se llevaran una mal experiencia o algo parecido. Como no adverti, pues eso arrunaria el trama, tuve que detenerme aquí, pues apartir del siguiente capitulo contendra momentos graciosos, que no son mi fuerte, y shonen-ai. Me disculpo por la demora y por si se decepcionaron realmente lo lamento.

**Kurotsuki-Tania1827:** Muchas gracias por tu comentario y me alegra saber que continuaras tus fic... jejeje... si lo deje en la mejor parte y más por el largo periodo de espera, lo siento!.

**Katekyo1827R27X27:**Me alegra que te haya gustado... Lamento la demora y Si es un AU... jejeje... espero que te haya gustado la continuación... y la cita que siento que todos esperan si se hara... y la hare lo más romantica que pueda ;) Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

**Usagi Grecia Desus:** Si bien no fue una cita, habrá una! lo prometo!Muchas gracias por leer y comentar

**Kiandii:** Muchas gracias por leer y lamento que haya tardado mucho en actualizar... Muchas gracias por comentar!

Mata-Nee!


End file.
